Jessie and Bella and the Bulldogs Crossover
by tvFANdoe11
Summary: What happens when the characters from jessie meet up with the characters from Bella and the Bulldogs find out in this story! :p


Hi, here just some quick disclaimers i do not own any of these shows nor am i the creator kinda the same tho lol whatever enjoy

Jessie POV

I woke up at about 10:00 normally this would be strange since the kids arguing about whatever would wake me up but i remembered i had earplugs own

anyway today was the big day everybody was going to Texas my hometown a.k.a the place i grew up i wanted them to explore more in Texas and show them that there's more to it then ranchers and BBQ'S

It could be a learning experience for them and plus i'd be able to visit my dad again and see how he's doing since the last incident I got on my clothes and headed down stairs were the kids and the lazy butler bertram was

"GOOOOOOOD morning" i said "good morning Jessie " Luke said being the first to greet me bout time you woke up Emma said half annoyed yeah what took you so long Zuri followed IDK i replied i guess taking care of you all really slows me down

Yeah sure bertram mumbled whats that i said nothing he replied quickly uh huh i thought so.I cannot wait to go to Texas Ravi said Cheerfully WHY? we've been there before zuri replied yes but we never got to explore the cities and meet the Texas people

besides Jessie WELLLLLL Luke Spoke i know what i'm gonna do at Texas scope out all the girls that are just like Jessie ooooooh aren't they lucky Emma said while everyone but Luke Laugh

Bella POV

2 33 set hutt!

i threw the ball to troy annnnnnnnd TOUCHDOWN! the bulldogs win again 6-0 undefeat SHABOOYA! go Bella go Bella

At the lone starcade

Bella the was an amazing throw Sophie said and troy that was an amazing catch Sawyer said

Thanks! we both said at the same time man where on a roll this season 6-0 and everything guess all that practice really came in handy I said happily

and all that bella newt finished everyone stared at him who said that! i chuckled he's right though pepper said you really change how things are going bella YEAH they all said

awwww thanks guys no problem troy said now pizza's on me

Luke POV

We arrive at Texas and stay in a hotel called hotel Silverado we unpack our stuff take showers get dress and head out i had on my favorite outfit gold chinos and black t shirt with Luke Ross going across it in diamond

red and black Lebron 12's and a red and gold Snapback on my head we were going out to eat and came across some place that read lone starcade lol sounded Family friendly we walk in and find a table it was loud and everyone seemed to be celebrating

i wonder what's going on Zuri said Idk Jessie replied but if i had to guess either someone won an eating contest or someone just won a football game as we continued wondering we found out that someone did win a football game

who are the bulldogs Emma asked Jessie thats when some girl that seemed to be about my age maybe a little younger said YOU DON'T KNOW WHO THE BULLDOGS ARE so loud that everyone seemed to stop what they were doing and look in there direction

great now we have an audience Emma said Jessie shushed her the girl continued the bulldogs are the middle school near here lol are you new she said actually ye- Ravi tried to finish but i covered his mouth oh hey she pointed you you and you could you come with me she pointed to me ,Ravi and Emma ok i said sure Ravi said no i'm hungry Emma said uhhh ok follow me on our way to where ever we were going the girl asked me a question what's her deal oh nothing she's just cranky when she's hungry oh she laughed the girl leaded us to were i believe was her friends guys i'd like you to meet she pointed at us since she didn't know our names yet Luke and Ravi Hii Hello they all said at athe same time so you guys aren't from around here huh where are u from

I answered his question New york City one girl who appeared to be asian spit out her drink all over the kid who asked the question OMG IT'S ALWAYS BEEN MY DREAM TO GO TO NEW YORK!

I thought it was Paris one blonde girl said there too she replied she has alot of dreams the latina girl told me haha cool i replied by the way i never caught all your names oh were sorry she said

they all introduced themselves i'm Sophie,i'm Bella,i'm Pepper,i'm troy,i'm sawyer, and i'm Newt the cool athletic one of the group they all gave him a look who said that he said hey Ravi i started i just found you the perfect friend this Newt guy

we all laughed except Ravi and Newt we sat down with there new friends and ate pizza till it was time to go when we got back to the hotel i got ready for bed and Jessie came in i'm glad you and Ravi made some new friends yeah me to she left and i turned of the light and went to sleep i'm going to love it here and i drifted off and went to sleep

How do you guys like it so far pretty cool

i figured i would do this since nobody else has yet so sit tight more's on the way!


End file.
